Severus Snape and the lost sister
by Nerdybrush
Summary: An old friend is arriving at Hogwarts. Will she become an ally to the Order in the upcoming war or will she side with her bloodline and welcome the Dark Arts. Warning : Will contain Dumbledore bashing eventually. Rated M for future chapters.


Chapter 1

Visitor

Hoisted in a tree not too far from her house, she watched the small herd moving under her. A boar should suffice for a few days she thought to herself. The animals are grazing the patches of greens and yellows around her tree. One hog moved a little further from the rest, unknowingly sealing its faith. The hunter griped her bow and draws the string to her chin, not losing sight of her dinner with her remaining opened eye. Following the hog's movement until he came to a stop, she released the string and her arrow shot through the air and planted itself right over its front left elbow, piercing the heart. The herd sprinted away and the woman jumped from her nest. She recovered the boar's lifeless corps, cleaned it and brought it back to her cabin.

Ursus Black, now known as Maura, relaxed under the stars after devouring a copious bowl of boar stew. She went into hiding in the 80's after her younger brother, Regulus, was killed and the Dark Lord fell. She now lived in a forest far from muggle villages in northern Canada. She has been living a muggle life since then. Practicing magic would have put her on the map and she couldn't risk anyone knowing her whereabouts. She's a traitor and Voldemort's entourage might still be looking for her after almost 9 years. Even if he has fallen, his trusted followers were still at large, bidding their time for his comeback.

The witch refugee blended in the village as a physical trainer at the local gym. She worked there 4 days a week, training mostly women and a few men who accepted her dominant disposition. She got that job a year after she arrived here, when she was living in a homeless shelter. The owner of Fitness for All had spotted her struggling with a quite larger man over her bag containing the remaining of her personal possessions. He had helped her fight him off and after offering her food, he gave her permission to come and train at his gym for free with only her promise to stay out of the streets. She had done so for several months; she kept her promise to Rob, found an abandon cabin and in no time was able to overpower most of the heavy weights at the gym. That's when he gave her the job and she has been working there ever since.

Ursus ate her second bowl of boar stew under the August clear sky, lying in her hammock. After her meal, she meditated in silence in the cabin. She used that time to practice her occlumency skills. She made sure to stay sharp and in control of her emotions in case the inevitable happened. It was something she used every moment she encounters someone. Not like the muggles could read her mind, but it was a good habit to have.

The following morning, she packed a light snack in her bag and took her bicycle for a spin down the small unkept forest trail. The smell of pines and moss fills her nostril as she picked up speed while dodging branches and roots in her way. The pathway cleared out about halfway through and signs of civilizations appears. It started with tall posts connected to one another with cords carrying electricity. Then shady mobile homes on the verge of falling into pieces and a sign welcoming you to Bear Lake. The village is composed of 500 habitants, a general store, a pharmacy and a post office. She spoted an old man sitting on the bench of the post office. It was the first time she saw him around and took note of his weird attire. He wore a washed-up purple shirt with gray pants, a bowler hat and small spectacles. She became skeptical of him and decided to take a different road to the gym. Everybody knew everybody in this town, and strangers were a rare breed. When she turned the corner of the streets and pedaled away, the man faced her direction and smiled.

Arriving at work, one customer was already waiting for her inside. She parked her bike in the metallic rack and entered the building.

"Good morning Kevin!" addressing the four eyes sitting by the window. "Sorry I kept you waiting, you can start on the treadmill while I change."

She gave him a reassuring smile and disappeared in the locker rooms. The fat man got up and grunted from the effort it took him to stand. When Ursus comes back, Kevin is already on the treadmill soaked up in his sweat. She joins him and began his hour-long training session.

The morning goes by at a slow pace when Black finally stopped for lunch break. Rob joins her at her table with his salad.

"Say, you never told me your grandpa was in town," he asked her with a curious grin.

She frowned at his words without responding.

"Yeah, an old guy with a Santa Clause beard. He stopped by when you were with your second client, said he would see you later at your place."

Ursus was now on high alert. That could only be the guy she saw earlier this morning. Without a word, she packed up her food in her bag and got up. Before she left, she turned to the man who gave her a chance at her new life.

"Thank you for everything, but I need to leave. Good bye Rob."

She kissed his forehead as a farewell and ran through the staff doors. Seconds later, she was already outside mounting her bike and pedalling for her life. Sweat driped down her brow and the forest air burned her lungs. Her guts were wrenching, something's amiss. She sprinted through another trail in the forest, leading to the back of her cabin. She came to a stop under the window opening in her unique room. No one in sight. The cabin is elevated with cinder blocks about a foot and a half from the earth. She crawled between the free space and pushed the floor board that opened behind the counter of the kitchenet. She climbed in and being careful not to make any noise, picked up her shot gun perched on the fire mantel. She perceived movements from the corner of her eye in the front window and her gut screamed at her to fetch the wooden box under her bed instead. From it, she retrieved her 13" black walnut wand and huged the wall next to the front door. Something outside was fidgeting with the knob before turning it and pushing it open. The old man from earlier entered, with small and soundless stride he walked to the middle of the place. Ursus lifted her wand pointing it at the man's head and with a firm voice demanded:

"I will stop you right there. Slowly turn around and show me your hands"

The man took his dear time, lifting his empty hands on his sides and turned to the left, facing her for the first time in 11 years.

"Is that how you welcome visitors in this country?" he said in his small hoarse voice. "Although it's been years, that wild black hair will always give you away Ursus. Or is it Maura now?"

Time froze around her. She has been running for 9 years now and just like that; her old Headmaster walked in her home like she has only been away for the weekend. How couldn't she have recognized him earlier. It should have been so obvious! Maybe she just wanted to not believe it could possibly be him. Although she never had a problem with him, his visit is not welcomed.

"I would gladly offer you a beverage, grandpa… but your visit can only mean one thing, and that is, he's back. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pack and leave since my cover is obviously blown." With that being said she opened her drawers and threw its contents on the bed. There was not much in them but it filled her backpack to the brim.

"I can assure you my dear that it's not it, not yet. We have a vacant position at the school, and I thought of you to fill it. I believe you would be a great addition to our group." he declares with a genuine smile.

Ursus looked at him mortified; how could she believe him traveling all this way to her for a job offer! She continued her frantic packing by attaching her hunting knife to her hostler on her leg and her shotgun on her back. On her way out the door he grabbed her arm, and with a stern but friendly look he invited her to sit down for a minute. She obliged for she knows he won't back out easily.

"Ursus, we need you back. There has been signs and I believe he will be back in a few short years. We need to prepare for his return, and you will be much safer hiding under his nose then playing the hermit in the woods. If you are willing to share your knowledge and your help, I can offer you protection at the school." She tried a quick Legilimency spell to pierce his mind, but she could only feel concern. "I must also tell you," he continued, "I never lost sight of you. Maybe the Death Eaters are not as talented but when he will rise again, he will find you just as easily." Her stomach sanked, she had spent tireless efforts to hide herself far from the danger to just hear now that her wardings have been useless. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and clearing her mind. Her options were limited, could she do a better job next time she hides, or should she follow the old headmaster back to Europe where facing her old ghosts would just be a question of time. The witch looked up at Dumbledore and even with fear in her stomach and a pinch in her heart she agreed to go back with him. The two wizards left the cabin behind when stepping outside into the garden. Ursus packed only her wand in her pocket and a few mementos of her old life in a sack, leaving behind her a decade of her life.

"You haven't told me what I will be doing at Hogwarts?"

"You will teach of course. Defence Against the Dark Arts." he told her with a smirk.

Before she could react, the Headmaster grabbed her by the arm and disapperated.


End file.
